


What Color Does Hazel, Emerald & Black Make?

by Ryuto12



Series: Fear Finds Families. [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: At some point, Hazel was just a man who protected his sister. At another, he was a man seeking revenge.At some other point in his life though, Hazel became a father to an orphaned thief and a abused assassin.He didn't really get how it all fit together, but he didn't exactly need to figure it out, he just needed to be the dad those kids didn't have.And do a good job.You don't need to read Fear Finds Families to understand this, but you can.
Relationships: Hazel Rainart & Emerald Sustrai, It's implied, Mercury Black & Hazel Rainart, Mercury Black & Hazel Rainart & Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai
Series: Fear Finds Families. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014996
Kudos: 9





	What Color Does Hazel, Emerald & Black Make?

This castle, in a world, was hell. For many reasons. Seer, Salem, Tyrian, darkness, Grimm, Tock's body on the wall, and the entire land itself. 

To break down these reasons in more depth.

I'll start with the darkness, entire land, Grimm and Tock's body on the wall.

To kill the fish on the wall. O should I say the crocodile Faunus that was already dead on the wall? From the brief story they got from Watts, Tock had been sent on a mission to kill a Silver Eyed Warrior known as the Grimm Reaper, but failed, and Salem had a Grimm bring back her body. As some sort of decoration, she was hung to the wall, her head and body in separate hall ways. Her stop watch remained on her belt, and somehow with the Magic Salem used, her body had been kept fresh. It was a simple reminder of what would happen to them should they ever decide going rouge is some sort of good idea. 

Watts had once joked that it was a reminder to Tyrian. After all, he to was a psychopathic Faunus with a scar and name that started with T. 

In reality, it was old Atlas prejudice toward Faunus that he'd been using, but a decent reminder to them all none the less. But to be truly honest, even maniacs as unhinged as Adam Taurus and his followers would be disgusted to even call Tyrian a Faunus. Watt's had once joked that for Tyrian's birthday, whenever in the four kingdoms that was, he'd get him a White Fang mask. 

Now onto the Tyrian issue, since it was addressed. 

He was psychopathic murderer. Granted, all of them were murderers. Mercury was even an assassin. But Tyrian was a little more than a psycho. 

'Cinders Pets, Cinders Brats, Cinders Tricksters, Thief, Assassin, Foolish Children, Princesses Pawns, Pickpockets,' that was just half the more polite nicknames they'd been given. Tyrian often told them they should probably leave before they left this world, much to the scowls of Emerald and the scoffs of Mercury. 

The scorpion Faunus both got under there skin, and made them lose a few hours of sleep every night out of fear and anxiety. 

Mercury seemed to be the least effected by Tyrian, and would more often then not be frustrated with Tyrian. Days with his father apparently did that. 

Meanwhile Emerald seemed to be more frightened of Tyrian. Days sleeping by garbage bins supposedly did that. 

But as far as Hazel knew, they were both a mix of terrified and angry with Tyrian. 

The number of times he'd threatened to kill them wasn't funny. He once actually tried it, and only failed because of a timely reaction of Emerald's Semblance making Tyrian's weapons miss there heads by only inches. 

Afterward, Salem had forced Tyrian and Cinder to back out of a battle with each other. 

That had been a fun day. 

It was one of the few days Hazel found himself reminiscing about the old days. 

But that... Is a story for some other time... Don't worry... I'll tell you soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This odd and abrupt ending is brought to you by the fact I accidentally published this before I was done.


End file.
